


wanderlust

by ballet, songs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, rip… gotta luv iwaoi, what kind of mood….is this emo or funny i can't…tell…….
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballet/pseuds/ballet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/songs/pseuds/songs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa complains, “Mou, Iwa-chan. There isn’t one romantic bone in your body, now is there? Is your brain all muscle? Your soul, too?”</p><p>“My soul is 85% yours, according to the waiver you made me sign in elementary school.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	wanderlust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



The camping trip, quite frankly, is a total disaster.

 

It’s Oikawa’s idea, of course. And yet, Hajime can’t deny that he is also to blame. For bending so easily to Oikawa’s dumbass whims. For being a pushover in general, and, now, for being here, with Oikawa on his back, broken-ankled and moaning about wanting a heating pad and a cappuccino with extra- _extra_ foam.

 

Oikawa’s obnoxious list of yearnings stretches on for quite some time, culminating with, _I want sushi with sakura-seaweed,_ and _Iwa-chan, serenade me._

 

Hajime takes a moment to lament his situation. Then, he barks, “Would you _shut the fuck up_.”

 

There is a 99.99% chance Oikawa is pouting when he says, “Ne, Iwa-chan! Don’t be cruel to an injured person! I won't be able to play volleyball for _weeks_ , now!”

 

“My apologies,” Hajime deadpans. “Would you _kindly,_ please, shut the _fuck up_.”

 

Oikawa huffs. “Bully. Cruel and unusual punish-er.” And then, in singsong, “The light of my loins, the tip of my tongue— I-w-a- _chan~”_

“STOP QUOTING THAT GODDAMN NOVEL, ASSIKAWA.”

 

“I can’t help it! I have it for summer reading! It’s all I brought with me, don’t be mean, Iwa—”

 

“I will drop you off this cliff.”

 

“You _wouldn’t_.”

 

“I will drop you, and wipe my hands clean of your blood, which— _contrary_ to your fanclub’s firm beliefs— will not sparkle, but will flow out in a gross fashion, like the rest of us fucking mortals.”

 

Oikawa gasps, impressed. “I didn’t know you learned so much from anatomy class!”

 

Hajime sighs, anger slowly dissipating. “Let’s just call for help, okay?”

 

“ _No way_!” Oikawa’s fingers dig into the bones of Hajime’s shoulders. “We can’t! This is our post-graduation adventure! Ours! We can’t waste this opportunity of wanderlust, together—”

 

“Your ankle is swollen to the size of your face,” Hajime interrupts. “I have been carrying you down this path for almost an hour. It’s getting dark. We haven’t eaten since breakfast, which was a protein bar we _split._ And you call this an _adventure._ ”

 

“Of course!” Oikawa chimes in. “Any time I spend with Iwa-chan is fun! A complete adventure!”

 

Hajime is—for the first time all day—grateful that he’s carrying Oikawa. This way, he can’t see the embarrassing flush on Hajime’s face.

 

“Whatever. If we die, it’s your fault.”

 

“I SACRIFICED MY ANKLE FOR THE SAKE OF OUR LIVES.”

 

“You said you saw a UFO, flailed like a moron, then tripped and fell into a fucking _ditch_.” Hajime lists the day’s events off with no remorse. He mutters, “Of all times to not be graceful.”

 

“I get excited about certain things, you see,” Oikawa starts, snippily.

 

“I know, I know.” Hajime groans. “You lose your shit over aliens, Kageyama, and Ushiwaka, in no particular order.”

 

“Tell me more, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa’s voice lilts. “These hidden gems of information you’ve kept stored, about me. Do go on~”

 

“Remember the cliff,” Hajime warns.

 

 “If we jump off it together, it’d be quite romantic, ne?”

 

“You need to stop reading those freaky Western love stories.”

 

“Isn’t that one a folk-tale?” Oikawa sounds thoughtful. “About two forbidden lovers who jumped off a bridge, together, so they could reincarnate, and have their souls meet in the next life.”

 

“That’s so stupid,” Hajime snaps. “That could’ve been their last life-cycle. What if they never saw each other again? They should’ve just stayed alive and written each other letters, or something.”

 

Oikawa complains, “Mou, Iwa-chan. There isn’t one romantic bone in your body, now is there? Is your brain all muscle? Your soul, too?”

 

“My soul is 85% yours, according to the waiver you made me sign in elementary school.”

 

“And wasn’t it the best bit of paperwork you’ve signed in your life?”

 

Hajime can sense the edge of frailty in Oikawa’s tone. He decides to indulge him.

 

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

A glimmer of silence, a spell of wind and sunlight. Then, Oikawa murmurs, “Say, Hajime?”

 

Hajime straightens at the shape of his name, in Oikawa’s voice.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Am I heavy?”

 

Hajime lets out a breath. “No, idiot. You’re fine.”

 

“I mean…” Oikawa quiets, a wistful nuance to his words. “That soul contract. Did you ever wanna rip it up?”

 

Hajime thinks it over. “Not really. You’re a complete moron, but I’ve never minded.”

 

Oikawa asks, “But what if I did bad things with your soul?”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like…” Oikawa buries his face into Hajime’s neck. “What if I said…I wished. You’d come to the same university as me.”

 

 _Ah,_ Hajime realizes. _There it is_.

 

“So, this is what’s been bothering you?” Hajime tightens his hold on Oikawa. “That’s why you wanted to go camping, all of the sudden?”

 

“I,” Oikawa begins. “I wanted to spend time with you. Before…”

 

He trails off, but Hajime understands.

 

“We’re still going to see each other. Our schools are in nearby cities.”

 

“But did you ever wonder,” Oikawa tells him, suddenly. “Did you ever wonder, if maybe. I only know you and you only know me because it’s been that way for so long? Like maybe— if we. Don’t see each other every day, or play volleyball on the same team—you’ll forget that I always sleep on the right side of the bed and I’ll forget that you have a completely weird phobia of tomatoes, and—”

 

Hajime says, “Oikawa…”

 

“I wasn’t chasing a UFO! Idiot! I was chasing after you, because you were walking ahead of me and I wanted to catch up, and show you. The silver thing in the sky—it was just a glowy cloud up close. But it looked like it was something else, from far away.”

 

Hajime decides, then, that he’s waited long enough. He sets Oikawa down, then turns, crouching so that they’re face-to-face.

 

“You know,” he says. “I think you’ve got it wrong.”

 

Oikawa sniffles, ruby-flushed. “I’m always right.”

 

“No,” Hajime says. “I… you said you were chasing after me? Well. That’s sort of dumb, since I’ve spent most of my life trying to reach you. Who liked who first?”

 

“Don’t bring that _infantile_ debate into this.” Oikawa glares, but the effect is lacking, what with the snot hanging from his nose. “Plus, I liked you first. I confessed first, too!”

 

“You did not,” Hajime argues. “I confessed to you, and you couldn’t hear me over your dumb paranormal soap opera.”

 

“YOU WHO CAME FROM THE STARS IS AN EXCELLENT DRAMA, IWA-CHAN.”

 

“The guy disappears to his weird-ass planet and only sees the girl, like, once a year!”

 

“So you _did_ watch it when I wasn’t around.”

 

“That’s beside the point,” Hajime sputters. “The issue at hand, is— I’m not going to disappear anytime soon.”

 

Oikawa blanks. “What?”

 

“I’m not going to vanish, and only drop in for some biannual, damage-control visit. I’m not…going to leave you alone,” Hajime says.  His hands are shaking. “You own 85% of my soul. But you’re stuck with the other 15%, too.”

 

“Hajime…”

 

Oikawa is staring at him, eyes moon-round. He wipes at the tear-tracks on his cheeks, then leans forward. “I miss you.”

 

“I’m right here, idiot.”

 

“I miss you already,” says Oikawa. “But since you’ve just declared your _undying love,_ I’ll say my part, too.”

 

Hajime threatens, “I’m gonna kick your ass—”

 

“I’m in love with you,” Oikawa tells him, sincerely. No flames or flourish. Just—honesty. “And I’m grateful. For everything. So…”

 

Hajime coughs, ears pink. “So.”

 

“No more running.”

 

“We play _volleyball,_ Oikawa.”

 

“I mean.” Oikawa gestures to his ballooning ankle, then clasps at one of Hajime’s hands. “Let’s just. Walk together. At the same pace. No chasing. Just… us.”

 

_An adventure, just the two of us._

The moon is rising overhead. Hajime hears the slow hum of cicadas, nestled by the trees. The forest is a strangely beautiful place, for all the oddities it holds.

 

_Like Oikawa._

Hajime smiles, then. He decides to forget about Oikawa’s bruise-bright ankle, and what it’ll mean in the morning. Decides to forget about the ache in his chest, and how he will dream about the hand holding his for all the months they’ll be apart. Forget, forget, remember, remember. _I’m in love with you,_ he’ll say, later that night. _Completely._

 

For now, he says, “Okay.” He laces their fingers together. “Sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING ! comments + kudos are always always appreciated!
> 
> ++ the in-fic references were to:
> 
> 1) Lolita, by Vladimir Nobokov
> 
> 2) You Who Came From The Stars
> 
> 3) Fullmetal Alchemist
> 
> hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
